Hated
by soozeh
Summary: ‘Go home tell her she’s beautiful and that you love her. See what’s happens.’' SamJack


Title: Hated  
Fandom: Stargate SG1  
Prompt: 85 Hate over at LJ community 100situations  
Pairing: Jack/Sam  
Word Count: 1048  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Jack/Sam fluff.

**Hated**

'Please. Don't,' she asked as she moved Jack's hand away.

He began to trail light kisses down Sam's neck and onto her shoulder instead, and he heard her softly moan and felt her hands wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer.

'Jack.' She murmured. He smiled and looked up at her.

'Just stop, please.' She asked, her hands never leaving his shoulders.

Jack leant back on the bed, his legs lying straight ahead and her legs parallel to his on the other side of the bed.

'What am I doing wrong?' Jack asked finally.

'Its not you.'

Jack rolled his eyes and turned over.

--------------------------------------------

Jack felt himself reliving what happened the night before. They lay in bed together, she had her laptop perched on her lap and he was reading.

'Well I'm going to sleep.' He mumbled as he placed his book on the floor next to the bed and switched his light off.

She muttered an acknowledgement and he slid down under the duvet. His hands unconsciously began to roam around and they soon found her thigh. He gently stroked her leg and shuffled closer towards her.

Sam's hand reached down under the duvet and removed Jack's hand from her leg. He sighed and settled for sleeping on his side facing her.

--------------------------------------------

'I'm worried about Carter.' Jack mumbled the next day.

'Huh?'

'I'm worried about Sam, Daniel.'

This time his head shot up and he looked at Jack, surprised. He never called her by her first name.

'And you think this because?'

Jack sighed; suddenly his hands were the most interesting things in the world.

Daniel didn't know about their relationship, they had both agreed they wouldn't tell anyone; it would be their secret, and it had to be a secret. If the Air Force found out about their relationship it would mean the end of their glittering careers. Jack had toyed upon the idea of telling Daniel many times.

They had only been seeing each other for two weeks. They'd both gotten very drunk and ended up in bed together.

'I'm with her.'

'You're 'with' her?'

'As in, she's with me, I'm with her, and we are together.'

'Oh. When?'

'Two weeks ago.'

'Okay, it would have been nice to be told of these things but ya know how it is, with you and telling me things.'

'Daniel.' Jack warned.

'Okay okay, I'm sorry. So what's wrong with your little set-up?'

'Daniel,' he repeated, 'We spent two days together at my cabin and she was happy, smiling, laughing, happy. We get back to our home, head out to that muddy planet we went to last week, we come back and she won't let me touch her. At all.'

Daniel could see the care in Jack's eyes and the concern and he smiled.

'What?'

'Nothing? You just look so… happy.'

'Well I'd be even happier if I was getting some.'

Daniel laughed.

'Have you tried talking to her Jack?'

'Tried and failed.'

They sat for a few moments thinking.

'Of course.' Daniel began, as if the answer was the simplest.

'What?'

'Go home; tell her she's beautiful and that you love her. See what's happens.' Daniel said smugly.

Jack looked confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A sharp knock on the door made Sam jump. The all too familiar man stood at the door, smiling.

'Jack. What do you want?' She asked as she walked back to the kitchen, leaving him to follow.

He closed the door and sighed.

'Where's your key anyway?' she asked. 'I did give you one remember.'

'Yes, 'cause that's not strange. One's CO letting themselves into their 2IC's house.'

Sam rolled her eyes.

Jack sat opposite her and the table and reached his hands out to cup hands. She pulled them away and folded her arms.

'What is your problem?' he asked.

'Excuse me?'

'This whole, no touching thing you have going, what's up with that?'

Sam turned her head away.

'It's nothing to do with you Colonel.' She snapped.

Jack winced at the use of his rank. He stood and padded across the floor and over to Sam. He sat on the chair next to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. When she didn't return the hug, he only held her closer.

'You're beautiful Sam.' He whispered and she let out a gasp, followed by quiet sobbing.

'I'm not.' She said as she pulled away from his hug and furiously wiped at her eyes.

'Yes you are, don't ever think your not.' Jack told her.

She took Jack's hand and placed it under her top and on her stomach. She shut her eyes as his hand touched her skin.

'It's disgusting. I'm disgusting. I hate it. '

He lifted her top up and bent down and kissed the 10-inch scar that ran from the bottom of her chest to the bottom of her stomach.

'Don't Jack.'

'It's beautiful.' He smiled, 'And look.'

He lifted up his shirt and showed her a scar that ran horizontally across his stomach. Machete wound.

She smiled and ran her hand over his scar.

'Sam, this scar is a couple of years old. How come I've never seen it before?'

'I'm careful. Back at your cabin, I wore that tank top every night to hide it.'

He sighed, remembering when he tried to pull it off her.

'But why now?'

'I knew that, sooner or later you'd find it and I just hate it, it's awful and I guess I hoped you'd give up.'

'I love it Sam. I love you Sam.' He said, pulling her into a hug.

'Well at least one of us likes it.'

------------------------------------------------------------

'How did you know Daniel?'

'Know what?'

'About the scar.'

'She told me.'

Jack spat coffee all over the table and Daniel silently passed him a tissue and sighed.

'What do you mean? She told you?'

'She told me about the scar. About how she thought it was disgusting and how no one would ever find it attractive… I told her it wasn't horrible and that any man who's good enough for her would see past it.'

'I showed her mine.'

'Oh, comparing scars. Nice move Jack.'

'Yes well. I know best.'

'Yes you do.' Daniel stated. If anyone was good enough for Sam it was Jack.

-fin-

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
